When you girl is are girl doing a good girl whole is are batman booty scoop
spiderman was swinging a big swing at New York. When he was doing a big swing, he realized that two childrens were gonna get hits by ans car. He swing infront of the boys and steal their pizzas and fly away. "CURSE YOU SPIDERMAN" said the boi until rip. "pizza time" said Spiderman who landed on a rooftop. He leaned against the lean and opened the pizzas boxes. "That's a good pizza" Spiderman said and ate the pizza. Suddenly, Mr Aziz appeared outta nowhere. "pizza time" said Aziz. "pizza time" said Spiderman. "Go" said Aziz. "no" said Spiderman. "I am sorry." said Aziz. "no worries mister pal" said Spiderman in forgiveness. Before he could do the big forgive with his small salami, Venom appeared and symbioted Spiderman. "no" said Aziz in fear. "I am gonna Singapore you so hard spiderman when I catch you with my two hotdogs" said Venom. "I am sure" said Spiderman. "It's ok Jon I gotta have a good meal" said Spiderman who then promptly slapped Venom. "I'm so sorry Spiderman I never meant to do this I have no idea what came over me I was ambushed by Ronald McDonald as a child and I was abused by my father until I was 16 because when I was 16 I was saved by the police because they caug ht my father selling crack I was sold into sex trafficking two weeks ago and was saved by Batman I was framed and put into prison by some nut job named Donald Smack so I hid and I got shot by a big cop and he did a big shoot and I was dead so they sent the paramedics and they did a big buzz and revived me and I went to prison and then something broke in and killed everyone and gave me a big superpower alien suit and made my boy kletus casady out and gave him a big ketchup suit so I tried to stop you because if I don't the big crime boss is gonna put a big bullet in everyone I love" said Venom. "I forgive you Venom." said Spiderman, hugging the big pasta meal. "spiderman we gotta hurry it's a big meal" said Aziz as they saw a big pasta meal with some fried chicken pastas in the sky ready to do a big smack. "there's only one way we gonna stop it" said Spiderman. "how we gonna do this mang" asked Venom. "we gotta travel to another world and assemble the spoders" "mother of spaghetti yeast youre a mother assjng gienus" said Aziz. They then performed a satanic ritual. Spiderman poured milk on a pasta meal and threw it on the ground but not before doing a good meal on it with his salami. "please Saturn give us the pleasure of going to another universe to hook up with some hooks with ers at the end don't ya think" "ok" said Saturn and opened a portal to Earth-420. "ok we gotta go* said Spiderman as they left Earth-28394. chapter two the rise of pizza parker Spiderman had found himself dazed, a white vision covering his eyeballs. "what the happened" he asked, stumbling around the area. "I think we got a bad pasta meal" said Venom. Mr. Aziz had turned into a pile of ash during the travel. "no" asked Spiderman as he fell to his knees, rubbing the ashes all over his body. Venom was shocked and confused, he didn't want to live after losing such a friend. Suddenly, however, they forget this and travel to find another Spiderman. Meanwhile in new york "hi im pizza parker" said Pizza Parker as he slammed the pizza boxes on the table. "welcome to the slam jam" said the pizza orderer who are the pizza. This made Pizza frown. "you're not gonna share?" he asked with a glimmer of hope. "piss the piss off wise guy" said the orderer. This made Parker mad. He screamed, his body becoming a pizza. He then choked the man to death before devouring him. "pizza time" said Pizza Parker. He then turned back into his human form and. robbed the safe before leaving the area, no witnesses witnessing the event. "hey he stole that guys body" said a bystander. Soon he was at the pizza store. "parker" asked Mr. Abs Sizzle. "yeah mr ab" asked Parker. "you gotta stop asking gorillas about pepperoni and give out these pizzas k" ordered Ab. "ok Mr sizzle these pizzas are in good feet" said Parker who was about to leave when he heard something. "pizza time" said somebody that sounded strangely like him. To check for synths, he entered the palace to see Venom and Spiderman reading menus. "I'll take the symbiote sandwich with extra pickled death claw eggs" asked Venom to a waiter. Who knew another universe could have such cuisine? Category:Fanfictions Category:Ambiguous gender